This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a color sport of `C-27` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,235) in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected from many plants because of its large, erect and white flower bracts and stiff stems, traits which distinguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, vegetative reproduction of this plant was accomplished by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinct characteristics hold true from generation to generation.